I Do Like You Shiki, I do: Shiki
by XxXSpazasticXxX
Summary: My first Vampire Knight one shot. I know it needs some work. But reviews are good too :


**Senri Shiki One Shot.**

"Shiki-senpai!" Amaya yelled from her room in the Moon dorm.

"What?!? What is it?" Senri Shiki yelled as he ran into her room with a confused look on his face.

"There's a big bug! Get it!" Amaya yelled pointing to the floor next to the bed she was curled up on.

Shiki looked at her as if she was crazy. He looked down at the floor and sighed.

"It's just a tiny spider…" Shiki said softly.

"I know! Get it please!!" Amaya begged.

Shiki turned around and walked out of the room, closing the door lightly.

"Whaa?? SHIKI-SENPAI!!!!!!!!" Amaya yelled. "This just proves that you don't like me…IT'S CRAWLING TOWARDS ME!" Shiki heard Amaya yell from the other side of the door.

_I do like you Amaya, I do. _

Shiki opened the door to see Amaya climbing up her bed post trying to get away from the tiny spider that was crawling on the floor towards her bed. Shiki walked up and stepped on it. He found a napkin and picked it up so it wasn't left on her bedroom floor. He threw the napkin in the trashcan.

"Oh thank you so much Shiki-senpai, you're really sweet." Amaya said as she climbed off of her bed and walked over to Shiki.

"You're welcome. I'm going to bed now, and don't be too much louder, you'll wake everyone else up and I'll be blamed for it." Shiki said as he turned around and started to walk out of her room.

"No wait!" Amaya yelled as she reached forward and grabbed Shiki's wrist.

"What is it?"

"I'll take the blame from now on. I promise." Amaya said looking down to the floor.

"No, you can't. I don't want to see you getting hurt, understand?"

"And you think it's easy for me to watch you get hurt? I don't want to see you get hurt either Shiki-senpai." Amaya whispered.

"No, that's enough. I'm going to bed, goodnight."

"Fine, but this just proves that you don't like me."

_I do like you Amaya, I do._

"Those words always hurt me, Amaya-chan." Shiki whispered to himself.

"What was that?" Amaya asked as she leaned forward a little and bit her bottom lip.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything." Shiki mumbled.

Shiki yanked his wrist out of Amaya's warm grasp.

"Shi….ki…"

"Goodnight." Shiki said as he walked out of the room and slammed her door shut.

"Wha- what did I do?" Amaya asked herself.

Amaya sat down on the bed and thought for a while. She thought about being a vampire, she thought about Shiki biting her, claiming her as his, she thought about spending the rest of her life with Shiki.

_I do like you Shiki, I do._

Amaya soon fell asleep; she woke up the next morning in the same clothes she had fell asleep in. She sat up and walked to her drawers and pulled out some new clothes, and went to go take a shower. Once she was out of the shower she got dressed and did her hair and make-up. She usually never wears make-up, but today she felt like it was needed. Amaya walked downstairs to see Kain trying once again to get Ruka to be his. He truly loved Ruka; she was just blinded by Kaname, as was every other girl, except for Amaya. Amaya walked past them both.

"You'll get her, I promise Kain." Amaya whispered as she walked past him.

Kain sighed and put his head down.

"I hope Amaya, I hope."

"Hey Ruka, have you seen Shiki around?" Amaya asked.

"No I haven't. I believe he's still in his room. Want me to go check?" Ruka asked.

"No I can do that. Thank you." Amaya said as she headed back up the stairs and down the hall to Senri Shiki's room.

"Shiki-senpai?" Amaya asked lightly as she stood outside of Shiki's door and knocked.

No answer.

"Shiki-senpai, please let me in, I need to talk to you."

With that the door opened and Amaya stepped inside. Amaya grabbed Shiki's hand and dragged him over to the bed. She pushed him down so he was lying on his back. Amaya climbed on the bed and laid next to him, her head resting on his warm chest.

"Shiki-senpai…" Amaya trailed off.

"Yes?"

"I heard what you said last night. I just pretended that I didn't."

"Y-You heard?" Shiki stuttered.

"Yes...and…I'm really sorry I say that. I know you like me, but I don't know if you like me the same way I like you, I love you to Shiki-senpai. I really do, everything about you. Please…" Amaya begged.

Senri's eyes grew wide.

"Please Shiki-senpai, please!" Amaya said as she climbed onto of him straddling his waist. Her legs on either side of him. She bent down and put her neck right on his lips.

"Make me yours." She whispered into his ear.

Shiki didn't need to hear anymore, he bit down as Amaya let out a small moan of pain and pleasure. Shiki sucked, and wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her into him more. Amaya knew what he wanted. Amaya bit down on his neck and he was doing to her. He let out a small gasp and removed his fangs from her neck and gasped for air. Amaya didn't stop. He sat up still holding her in place and walked over to the other side of his room where he pushed her up against the wall. Amaya released and looked him dead in the eyes. Blood running down from both of their mouths. Shiki set Amaya down so she was standing again and turned her around; he grabbed her hands and placed them above her head. Amaya was facing the wall with Shiki's chest against her back. He bit down on her neck once more and his grip tightened on her hands.

"_I love you Senri Shiki."_ Amaya breathed throughout moans.

Shiki removed his mouth from her neck and backed away for air. Amaya turned around and collapsed in his arms.

"Did...did I drink too much?" Shiki asked afraid.

"No." Amaya answered honestly.

"Then...what's wrong?"

"Haven't you noticed yet? I get weak when I'm around you." Amaya said as she smiled and stood up regaining her composure.

Shiki smiled and pulled her close to him. Amaya stared into his beautiful blue eyes trying not to blush, even thought that wasn't working out to well for her. Shiki wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in, hips meeting hips. Senri Shiki kissed Amaya so passionately that he never wanted to let go, Amaya kissed back and put her hands lightly on his chest. They pulled away and Amaya smiled at him. Shiki shivered, he wanted her in so many ways, and she knew it. They stared at each other for a moment longer until Shiki spoke up, his deep and bored voice now filled with love.

"I'm so glad you're mine, I _love you too Amaya, I do_."


End file.
